


snuggle

by Mellow_Melon



Series: Band of Brothers Omegaverse [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha Carwood Lipton, Alpha!Lipton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Ronald Speirs, Omega!Speirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Melon/pseuds/Mellow_Melon
Summary: No disrespect is meant towards any of the real men of Easy Company. This is based on the HBO series.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: Band of Brothers Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621816
Kudos: 18





	snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect is meant towards any of the real men of Easy Company. This is based on the HBO series.

It was a hard night in the foxholes. no one could sleep and if you did it was very brief. Lipton seemed to be having a harder time trying to sleep than the rest. Ever since Dike came around he has either been absent and useless or harassing the local omega population of Easy company. Carwood has had to go around cleaning after him and practically run Easy company by himself.

As he was lost in thought he didn't realize that a warm body tuck itself next to himself. as he looked over he immediately recognized the sent. The mix of roses, campfire smoke, lavender, jasmine, and leather. Speirs. Not many know that he was an omega due to the enigma that he has around him. But Lipon could care less. He couldn't help but see the other man as attractive. He had a very unique body for an omega. It wasn't all curves and squish, although he did have curves under the uniform. Speirs had a very toned body that held more power than even some alphas. He had chocolate brown hair, full lips, and hardened caramel eyes. " Youll get hypothermia if you sleep alone, you should know that," said Speirs in a low rumble. He brought his hand up and stroked Liptons hair. As an instinct, he leaned into the touch. the action along with the other man's scent was comforting not long after he found himself slowly nodding off to sleep.


End file.
